


Sportacus Doesn't Know Many Human Customs

by ChaseImagination



Series: Christmas Time in Lazytown [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, OOC, Other Characters Are Mentioned, i loved writing this, last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9024814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseImagination/pseuds/ChaseImagination
Summary: Happy Holidays!





	

Christmas day had finally arrived in Lazytown. The kids were up early, even before Sportacus. They were too excited to sleep any longer. They waited in Stephanie's house, talking and singing. After about an hour of hanging around, the adults started to wake up. 

The Mayor walked into the room,surprised to see everyone there already.

"Oh, hello children." He greeted. He hadn't bothered to change out of his snowflake pajamas yet, which made the kids giggle.

"Sportacus and Bessie will be here soon! Are all the presents under the tree?" He asked.

"Yes, of course!" The kids nodded. 

"Wonderful! Who would like some special Christmas breakfast?" The mayor said, tying his apron around his pajamas.

"I do!" Ziggy said excitedly.

"It'll be ready in just a few moments!"The mayor went into the kitchen to start cooking.

"I can't wait to open the presents!" Stingy said, edging closer to the tree.

"We have to wait for Bessie and Sportacus, Stingy" Stephanie said, pulling him away.

There was a knock at the door, to the tune of "Jingle Bells".

"Sportacus!" Stephanie jumped up to open it, letting him in.

"Hey guys! Happy holidays!" He said as he entered.

"I brought some more presents for under the tree!" He held out the bag, and the kids helped him lay out the presents with the others.

Another knock sounded at the door, and Sportacus stood to answer it.

"I hope you kids do not mind, but I invited Robbie, because I did not want him to be alone on Christmas!" Sportacus said before he opened the door.

"That's fine! I'm glad you did. I just thought he wouldn't want to come!" Stephanie said, placing the last present.

Sportacus opened the door, letting in both Robbie and Bessie.

"Hey guys! Ready for some breakfast?" the Mayor asked, bringing in a tray of food.

"Oh wow! The pancakes are shaped like Christmas trees! Thank you Uncle!" Stephanie exclaimed, taking a plate.

"Enjoy! After breakfast we'll start opening all the presents!" He said, sitting next to his niece.

"I brought a couple of things, too." Robbie said quietly. He set down a purple sack.

"You didn't have to do that, Robbie!" Sportacus said, putting it by the tree.

"I wanted to. I guess your guys' spirit is rubbing off on me." He smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you very much, Robbie!" Stephanie stood and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, Pin-Stephanie." He said, patting her hair.

"Sit down, grab a plate." The Mayor said, gesturing to an empty couch.

Both him and Sportacus sat down together, earning some confused glances from the kids.

They just smiled, and dug in, enjoying the pancakes.

~

Soon, breakfast was over, and they had moved closer to the tree.

"Alright, first present, from Stephanie, to Trixie!" Sportacus handed it to her. She ripped the paper off, revealing a bracelet.

"Oh thank you Steph! I love it!" She went over and gave her a hug, slipping the bracelet on her wrist.

"Next one, from Robbie to Ziggy!" He handed him a small package, and Ziggy tore it open, revealing some homemade taffy.

"I probably should have gotten you something healthy, but I don't really have any machines that make healthy things." Robbie explained as he got a look from Sportacus.

It went on like this, everyone getting two or three presents, except Robbie. The final present went to Sportacus, from Pixel. A new computerized bracer, already connected to his airship.

"This is amazing Pixel! Thank you very much!" He said, removing his old one to clip the new one on.

"Robbie?" The former villain had begun to doze off, having woken up much earlier than usual.

"Hmm?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"I have a very special present for you." Sportacus said, kneeling in front of him. Robbie's eyes widened as he pulled out a box.

"Sportacus?" Robbie warned.

"Robbie, I love you very much, and I wanted to get you something very special." They had the attention of everyone in the room. They were all wide-eyed, hands over their mouths.

"Sportacus-" Robbie tried again.

"I got you a special ring. I even made sure it was purple for you."He opened the box, revealing a gold band, with a stripe of purple in the center.

He took Robbie's hand and slipped it onto his ring finger, unaware of Robbie's protests.

"Do you understand what you just did?" He said, putting his hands on the elf's shoulders.

"I got you a special Christmas present. Do you not like it?" His smile fell from his face.

"No, no! I love it, very much! It's just, the way you gave it to me-" Robbie tried to figure out the best way to explain it.

"Sportacus, you just proposed to Robbie!" Stephanie blurted out.

"What? Proposing? No, I didn't! A ring isn't a proposal!" Sportacus chuckled, thinking they were joking.

"Maybe not to elves, but to humans, it very much is." The Mayor said. Sportacus turned from smiling to full out panic in a matter of seconds.

"Robbie- no- that's not what I meant, I mean I do like you, and I would want to marry you eventually, but we aren't even really together yet, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Sportacus spoke very fast, his face redder than ever before.

"Sportacus, it's okay. I like you, too. I understand." Robbie tried to calm him, pulling him up to sit next to him on the couch.

"Oh this didn't go nearly as well as I had hoped." Sportacus said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Kids, let's go outside and play for a little while." The mayor suggested. The kids all ran outside, glad to be away from the awkwardness.

"Sportacus, thank you very much. I love it." Robbie pulled him in for a kiss.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course!" Robbie wrapped his arms around him, head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Robbie." 

"And just so you know, if it had been a real proposal, I would have said yes." Robbie whispered.

Sportacus sputtered, pulling himself out of Robbie's grasp.

"I gotta go!" He ran out, joining the kids in their snowball fight.

Robbie sat on the couch, inspecting the band on his finger.

"Pretty nice, even if it isn't an engagement ring."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
